Haruka's Family Reunion! Probably Not a Good Thing
by Funnygirl8711
Summary: Haruka has a secret. I wouldn't say its like a BIG secret, more of a eh secret. Her family are black belts in fighting. Like, everyKIND of fighting. They are also all gymnasts, and maybe they are also circus performers at times! The only reason they even HAVE family reunions, is because Haruka's Mother and Father were murdered,That's why they have them only once a year!Reviewplease
1. Prologue

Third person pov

Haruka smiled sadly down on the picture. It was her mother, a beautiful crimson red-haired woman with brown eyes, and her father, a handsome, dark black-haired man with golden eyes. They held a baby in their arms, and smiles shown on their faces. Haruka loved them, of course. Yet, she lied to her friends. Starish, Tomochika, the two teachers, and Quartet Night. She lied to everyone. The only one who knew was President Shining.

What was it she lied about?

She told them her parents were in Tokyo.

When, in reality, they're dead. They were murdered, to be more specific.

Haruka turned her head to the white, crisp envelope. It was from her grandmother. There was to be a "family reunion" on the anniversary of their death. _Two weeks away_, Haruka thought. _And they're invited_!

She smiled again, but it was a huge happy one. Then she frowned, realizing something.

_Half of my family, including me, were (or are) circus performers! Crap! _


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Haruka POV**

I sat at the piano in the master course room, playing a soft tune while I waited for Starish to come (around noon, but I was here twenty minutes early). Today was the one day I wish I had the day off. It was my birthday (Now turning 15)...aaannnd the anniversary of my parents death, three years ago. I stopped playing the grand piano and started thinking about my birthday party three years ago that my mother threw for me (and was murdered at) while I stared at the piano keys.

FLASHBACK:

_"Haruka!" my mother yelled to me from downstairs. I was in my room, getting dressed in my newest dress oba-chan had got for me. It was a gold shade that matched my eyes. It was short sleeved and tight around my top half, yet when it got to my waist, it went out all the way down to my ankles. It even had blue fairy designs on the bottom hem of my dress, matching the blue and gold ballet shoes, my gold chained necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a teardrop, and my long, braided hair that reached my lower back with violets put in the middle of each "arrow" as I liked to call them. All in all, it was a Rapunzel dress and, basing on what I just put as the description, you can tell I was into all that fantasy stuff. Yet, I was a child back then (if you can consider a twelve year old a child). "Haruka! You are going to be late! And for your OWN birthday party!" I smiled to myself in the mirror and ran down the stairs, carefully. Wait, I take that back. HOW CAN ANYONE __**RUN CAREFULLY DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS?! **__I swear, I feel like that Sheldon Cooper character from that English Show. I jumped onto the floor below the stairs and smiled at my mom who looked down at me, smiling as she took my hand and led me to the car._

_When we got into the car, English songs came on. You see, my mother, father, and I had lived in America for three years. I learned English really fast...and Spanish and Latin. Don't ask. Anyway, we always had the top forty American countdown on in the car. Anyway, we sang and danced to the songs in our seats, until Blurred Lines came on. Then, It REALLY got bad._

_"I KNOW YOU WANT IT!" I screamed/singed out._

_"I KNOW YOU WANT IT!" My mother screamed/singed out in a low voice._

_We laughed and laughed, sang till we couldn't, and even danced until the point we almost died of exhaustion, yet we STILL weren't there._

_"Mumma, how much longer?" I said in a sort of British/English voice. My mother laughed._

_"We have to pick up daddy first, my angel," she said carelessly. "Why don't you sleep until we get there?" So, I fell asleep only to be woken up by voices._

_"Thanks for picking me up, Lilly," my father said._

_"Yeah, yeah," my mother said stubbornly. She hated to admit that she did something good, like me. _

_"How is she? Did she get the gift?" my father asked._

_"No, I hid it under the bed. She'll get it tonight after the party."_

_"Okay." It grew silent._

_"So, where exactly is this pa- LILLY LOOK OUT!" my dad screamed. My eyes shot open and I silently screamed as the car flipped over. When it stopped, I saw my mother and father move slightly._

_"Mumma? Pappa? What happened?" I asked silently. They looked at me, the side of their panicked faces bleeding._

_"Haruka, are you alright?!" Father said, his voice trembling. He looked at me carefully, as I was still laying on the back seat. I nodded and they turned forward, looking relieved. Then, father turned back to me, again, looking panicked._

_"Haruka, remember your training? About playing dead around enemies?" He asked. I nodded again, confused, as tears welled up in their eyes. "Well, sweetie, I want you to play dead. If you hear mumma and me screaming or saying anything, just stay dead, eyes closed, no breathing. Okay? Don't do anything to try and help us, okay?" _

_"Okay, papa, I love you," I said knowing what was going to happen. Then, two shots rang out. My mother sat there, dead. A bullet hole going through her head and into the front window while my dad was shot in the chest near his heart._

_"I..love..you..too," he whispered before the light faded from his eyes. That was when I played dead. I stopped breathing, moving, living. My blood ceased to flow and my skin grow cold (due to years of training). That was when I heard it. Or them._

_"They're dead, sir," a man said._

_"What about that little girl?" another voice asked. An ice cold hand was put on my neck._

_"Dead, too, sir," he said._

_"Good," the other said._

_Twenty minutes later, the cops arrived to where I was walking. I told them where the car was and that my father told me to run, but not about the killers. They then called it in and drove me back home to gather my things before taking me to my grandmas. When I got home, the shock went away as tears were gathered in my eyes. But I did not let it show. Instead I gathered all my jewelry, my mothers jewelry, my father's "emergency" wedding ring, and my clothes into one big suitcase. Then, I got my gift from under the bed. It was a silver flute and a black violin. You see, Im a music prodigy, but all my instruments are at my grandma's so I don't break them or anything. As the officer put the suitcase in the cruiser, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and looked into the eyes of my grandmother, my entire family in the shadows, with tears streaming down their faces. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone and a hand with my mother and father's wedding rings were now in my view. I took them, gripping them in my hand tightly as we rode away, clutching my new flute and violin in one hand with my parent's rings in the other._

END OF FLASHBACK

I felt the hot tears running down my face. I have all three of those rings around my neck with my mothers favorite sapphire ring and my necklace I wore on my birthday. I never take them off, for I feel as if when I have them on, they're right there with me. That's when I heard the voices.

No, not mental voices in my head, silly! Starish's and Quartet Night's voices. I quickly wiped my tears away and put on a fake smile as I began to play a soft tune again. Then, there was laughing as the door was pushed open and they walked in, Starish quickly running to me, smiling. Then, the smiling changed to frowning when they got a good look at my face.

"Haru-chan?" Cecil asked confused. "What's wrong?" I looked back down on the piano keys and said without thinking:

"I was thinking of my parents." Their frowns deepened as they leaned in closer, Syo putting his hands on his knees, Ottoya squatting, Ren and Masato leaning on the piano, Tokiya just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and Natsuki and Cecil sitting on the floor.

"They're in Tokyo, right?" Ottoya asked thoughtfully. I smiled. He remembered the lie I told him. That's bad but it's sweet at the same time! Anyway, I nodded.

"Okay, now, hurry up and do your song writing thing," Ai said. "According to my data, we have less than an hour to leave and get those tickets you all wanted so bad." I was confused. _What Tickets? _The boys looked at him and sent him death glares. Ai, being who he was, ignored that and just went through the mail. I started playing a tune that I made up from the top of my head, scribbled the notes down, and listened to them as they sang to the music. After I finished a surprised "Oh!" sounded off. We all looked at Ai who had a bulky letter in his hand. Curiosity got the better of us all as Camus snatched the letter from him, muttering foul Latin words under his breath. I smirked, looking back at the piano keys.

"Do you really think that, Camus-senpai?" I asked him sounding innocent. He looked at me with a blank expression, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean, girl?" He asked. I looked at him, making a confused face.

"Did you really mean what you just said?" I asked, rewording the question.

"Think what?"

"That Ai-senpai is a, as you put it, 'he's the cūlus and cōleī of a whale?' Do you really believe that?" Camus looked at me surprised. He looked at me closely, while the others looked at us curiously, well, except Ai who looked, excuse my language, PISSED.

"How did you know what i said?" Camus asked.

"Sharp ears," i replied casually. "Now, whom is that letter addressed to?" He narrowed his eyes at me and my eyes widened automatically while i pouted. "Please, read it out, Camus-senpai?" He sighed and gave in, taking out reading glasses. He gave me another look before reading:

"Seyio Academy Master Dorm, Room 345, Nanami Haruka" he read off. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Who is it from?" Someone asked. I already knew what it was.

"I believe its from her oba-chan," he said. I looked at all of them as they stood in front of me, staring down at me in curiosity. I sighed.

"Minna, plug your ears," they did as they were told and i yelled out a loud, "DANGIT! I DONT WANNA GO! WE HAVE HAD IT FOR YEARS NOW, WHY CANT IT BE OVER WITH?! DANGIT!" the entire time, they stared at me like id lost it. Maybe i had. I was after all yelling at the ceiling.


	3. Authors Note

Oi! People!

I am sorry!

I won't be able to update until a couple days...maybe next week. I can try to get a new chapter or more in before that, but I don't know. Sorry!

Luvs ya!

Funnygirl8711


	4. Chapter 3: Poka dot, Poka dot, AFRO!

Chapter 3: Poka dot, Poka dot, Poka dot, AFRO!

_Well, maybe it isn't about the reunion, baka_ (A/N: In case you don't know what that is, I think it means 'dummy' or 'idiot') a voice said in my head. Wait. That made me sound psycho. Lets just say it was my conscience. I made a thoughtful face and held out my hand for the letter. Camus gave it to me, as if it had a disease on it, which it most likely did not (Well, unless my cousin got the 'runny-poops' again. Then, he's screwed). I took it and ripped it open. I took out the letter and then dumped whatever else was in it, out. There were nineteen circus tickets (my family are circus performers...and black belts...and gymnasts...and musicians...and- you know what, we are a lot of things.). I held them out and the boys looked at them, Starish looking confused while Quartet Night looked surprised. Well, Reiji did, the others just stared at me, still processing my screaming...hehe. Then, Ranmura (A/N: Forgot how to spell his name!) spoke.

"Arent those the same kind of tickets you all were planning to get her for her birthday?" Starish sent him glares while I just smirked and handed Ranmura the tickets -well, I actually threw them at him...good thing he caught them, but then he gave me a 'look.' I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best mom look.

"Don't give me that look, mister," I said to him in a motherly tone. He stuck his tongue out at me (which is highly childish for him) and kept doing the look.

I sighed. _Boys. _Anyways, I took the letter and skimmed over it while the boys talked amongst each other.

_Dear Haruka,_

_ I know that you hate those memorials/ reunions, so, since we decided not to have it this year, the family and I have come to an agreement. We will not have the reunion,_ if _you bring all of your friends, teachers, principal, and Heavans to a performance. The whole family is doing it and, on that note, the boys, your cousins, have come back from the army, and are VERY excited to see their litte, oh what was it called, their little 'baby doll.' They are also performing in the circus and...so are you. We all agreed to it. All you have to do is bring your friends to America, since that is where it will be held, lead them in the 'Haunted House of Stories,' and show them what you used to do before you joined their school. _

_ All in all, we miss you very much and can't wait to see you again. _

_ Love: Oba-chan (Grandma)_

_ P.S. I know that if I tell you this, you'll be very upset and most likely punch something, but your Uncle Todd and Aunt Lilly have had a divorce. Todd was cheating on Lilly and they divorced, but (!) Uncle Todd will be there at the circus so you don't have to be so upset. Plus, Lilly got full custody of the kids, so it wont be so bad. I'm sorry I had to tell you over a letter._

When I read this letter, many emotions were going through me. Relief, Happiness, Dread, Love, Excitement, Anger; you get my drift. I have four aunts and uncles, eleven boy cousins (all around my age), and five girl cousins (all around ten or eleven). Growing up, I became the funny tomboy and always hung around my cousins, but then we moved to Japan and I couldn't see them any more. Even though I was three when we left, I still remember being born and playing with them all, I could always remember that since I had photographic memory. Sometimes we would play in the mud and then sleep on the grass, them all around me since I was the youngest. When I was at the age of seven, we visited them and they had grown so tall and looked a little different. At first, I was shy, but then I hung around them more and came out of my shell. I remember finding out I had little girl cousins.

_Flashback_

_I was hanging out with my boys when five little toddlers ran out of the house and down the steps. I turned when I heard the footsteps and, oh boy, was I surprised. The boys were talking amongst themselves a third of a mile away, and I was closest to the steps of the back porch. I watched them laugh and run down the stairs, when one tripped. She was the youngest and had short black hair and gold eyes._ _She was so close to me that I reached out, I could catch her. So that's what I did. I got under her and held my arms out. She fell in them and gasped. She looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin, giggling. I smiled down at her and lifted her up higher on my hip so she was comfortable. The other little girls surrounded me, eyes wide and big grins._

_"What's your name, princess?" I asked the girl in my arms. _

_She blushed and said, "Lilith." My grin widened._

_"Ah, beautiful name, my dahling, beautiful!" I said in a cliché gay fashonista's voice. She and the others giggled._

_"What's your name?" another little girl with chocolate brown hair and a darker shade of gold eyes._

_"Haruka. What's all your girls' names?"_

_"Tomonik," the little girl said._

_"Shyon," said a little girl with dark red hair and brown eyes._

_"Natsulik," said one with black hair and hazel eyes._

_"Koytam," the last one said. She had the longest hair of all five of them (down to her shoulders). It was brownish red and bright yellow eyes like mine. I nodded and sat down with Lilith on my lap. The boys were still talking amongst themselves, oblivious to the little girls surrounding the taller one that was two heads taller than them. "What do we do now, one-chan?" I smiled. Yes! I am a sister! Whoop! Wait, is that a good or bad thing? Eh, i'll take it as a good thing._

_"Well, how about a story? The boys used to love my stories," I said. They smiled big and nodded their heads._

_"Okay. Hmm, let's see__**. Well, there was a little girl who always complained. She complained to her mom, to her dad, even to her grandparents about every little thing she did. The only person she didn't complain to was her big brother. Her big brother was five years older than her and always paid attention to her, unlike her parents and grandparents. The only reason why she complained was because they never showed her love. **_

_** Anyway, away from the mushy stuff, the girl's brother secretly hated how she always complained. Whenever she did it, a part of his sanity would break off into the oblivion. Meaning, slowly he would become coo-coo. Soon, she complained to the point where he did go coo-coo. And guuurrrl,"**__ they laughed at this part. __**"was it **_**scary.****_ Her brother would jump off the walls, do cartwheels, and even scream at the top of his lungs, saying that he would return back to normal, _****if ****_she stopped complaining. But did she? What do you all think?"_**

_The girls thought for a minute when Lilith said, "She stopped because she loved her brother!" _

_"Okay, what else? Did she repeat making her brother go coo-coo or did she stop and only complain to him?" Two different answers were said off by each child and I smiled._

_"__**In truth, she actually did stop. But since she always complained, but didn't want her brother to go coo-coo again, she complained to the cat. She complained about everything and anything just like before, but she did it with out her brother knowing. But then, she soon became a mean little girl. Everyone she complained to would answer her, yet the cat didn't. So, she ran away to people who listen to her complain. To this day she is still missing, but everyone is pretty sure she ended up in a bright place where she can complain to everyone and they always answered her. The end." **_

_"I wanna go there, one-chan," Tomika said. I smiled and said:_

_"No you don't. Where that little girl went, she was treated very carefully. Everyday they give you sticky, yucky medicine that tastes like barf. It helped her, of course, but when she tried to leave since she missed her family, they told her no and made her stay there until they came for her. So, you really don't wanna go there. Its horrid." They frowned and nodded, but that soon passed and they made me play with them. I played and played and at the end of the day, I found out they were my baby cousins and were afraid of the dark. Well, I actually found out more, but I just couldn't contain my happiness when all of them came into my room to sleep with me and didn't even go to their parents. I felt so happy._

_End of Flashback_

_. _I smiled and stood up.

"Pack your bags, minna. We're all goin on a roadtrip!" They looked at me like I had lost it again. eh. Oh Well!

Not my best. Sorry minna. It will be better nest time...


End file.
